a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a global positioning system, and more particularly to a direction indication device of a global positioning system, which produces light for direction indication such that a driver can be indicated with the driving direction through the indication light.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In modern life, convenience is very important to most people; therefore, a lot of electronic devices are emerging continuously, such as global positioning systems or cellular phones which can add a lot of convenience to human lives.
Following progressiveness of technology, many electronic products that can increase convenience in daily life are also continuously advancing, and the technology of satellite navigation also progresses significantly so that functions of the products are improved continuously by vendors of the satellite navigation devices to attract consumers. Such improvements include the improvement in the quality of navigation, the operation interface, the display screen and the size, as well as the design toward a lightweight and compact satellite navigation device.
However, when using the global positioning system, a lot of drivers will install the global positioning system on a fixing bracket which is located at a place where the global positioning system is easily seen; therefore navigation information displayed on a screen of said global positioning system can be directly seen when driving, such that the drivers can be aware of a direction or a location to turn. In addition, the global positioning system is also provided with a voice system to inform the driver of the direction or location to turn by voice, thereby achieving the function of navigating through the voice system and the navigation information on the screen.
Nevertheless, in using the aforementioned global positioning system, the following problems and shortcomings have to be improved.
The driver has to completely put his or her line of sight on the screen of the global positioning system to be aware of the direction or location to turn. Therefore, when viewing the screen, the attention used for driving will be decreased easily, and will easily result in a dangerous situation when driving at the same time. Moreover, when an ordinary driver is driving, he or she will usually play music or listen to broadcasting; therefore, when the driver needs to know the direction or location to turn from the voice system, the sound of the voice device will come out along with the sound of music or broadcasting, thereby further prohibiting the driver from accurately knowing the direction informed by the voice device.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art through improvement with research and development by the present inventor and related vendors.